Video-on-demand can be a technique of providing content, which allows a user to view and/or listen to the content whenever the user chooses rather than at a scheduled time. The content can be streamed to various devices (e.g., a set-top box, a computer, and/or the like), which allows the content to be viewed in real time, downloaded to another device, and/or the like.